Mz Hyde
by Lilith Deckerstar
Summary: There are two types of people in Gotham; the good and the bad. But there's also a third, those who fight for good but tend to bend the rules a bit. After all, aren't we are all Jekylls and Hydes at the same time? (Starts from the Balloonman on)


Harvey Bullock sat at the bar watching patrons talk amongst each other and drink. He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw from the corner of his eye that a beautiful woman enter the bar and she took a seat two stools down from him.

The bartender comes up to her and asks, "What can I get you?"

"Elijah Craig, please," She answered.

"Sure thing," The bartender poured her drink and handed it to her.

The woman sipped her drink as Harvey was mesmerized by her and was lost in a trance until a voice broke him out.

"Staring won't give you the power to see through my clothes."

Harvey's face turned red with embarrassment while the woman simply smirked.

"I, um, I-I didn't mean, it's just that, um," Harvey stammered until the woman interrupted him.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you," She smiled.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't throw it."

"Well, um, I'm Harvey Bullock," He introduces himself and holds out his hand.

"Mary," She took his hand and shook it.

"No last name? Are you going to give it to me?" He asked

"I'll give it to you in time," She answered

"Fine by me, mystery woman. So, what brings you to Gotham?" He asked.

"Family and work. I was born and raised here in Gotham but I needed a change of scenery," She answered, "So, what brings you to this bar?"

"Work. Sometimes I come after my shift," Harvey answered.

"And what is it exactly you do?"

"I'm a detective. Homicide division for the GCPD," He told her.

"Oh, a detective I feel safer already," She smiled.

Harvey chuckles before asking," So, what do you do?"

"Well, I guess you can say that what I do isn't exactly what my family had hoped I would do," Mary answered cryptically.

"And what did they want you to do?"

"They wanted their children to be equal partners in the family business while I was all for it my brother didn't really want any part, and it wasn't until I was about to graduate high school when I realized that I wanted to do something that I love, something that would make me happy."

"You must be doing what love because you seem pretty happy to me," Harvey commented.

Mary smiled before taking a sip from her drink. She looked down at her watch, "I should get going, I have my first day of work tomorrow," she gets up from her seat, "It's been fun, Harvey."

"Will I see you again?" He asked.

"This is Gotham after all, we're bound to run into each other eventually," She answered before leaving the bar.

The next day, Harvey Bullock walked to his desk with a killer headache. He sat down at his desk with a hot cup of coffee and a danish. Jim Gordon walked up to the stairs and went to his desk, before looking at Harvey.

"Rough night?" He asked.

"No, just my usual until I met the woman that could have been the future, Mrs. Harvey Bullock," Harvey answered.

"Was she that _good_?" Jim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, we didn't have sex, but she can handle her liquor and not to mention she was pretty beautiful."

Their conversation was cut short by their Captain Sarah Essen.

"Gordon. Bullock. Get in here," She called.

They walked away from their desks and went up to the Captain's office. Once they were in, she closed the door behind them.

"I just got a call from the commissioner, and he said and I quote, "Since the GCPD has been lacking in solving its cases I've decided to bring in a cop that is highly decorated and is looking to transfer back to Gotham," So, I want you two to go pick up your new partner."

"Wait, wait, partner? You mean I'm getting stuck with another boy scout?" Harvey questioned.

"Yes, now your new partner, Detective Lanyon, is downstairs," She told them, "And I expect that you'll be able to get along?"

"Yes, Captain," Jim answered.

Essen looked at Harvey, "Harvey?"

"Sure thing, Captain."

"Good. Now, get going. I don't want the commissioner calling me and asking me why his transfer isn't working," She told them.

Harvey and Jim walked out of the office and went downstairs, and to the seat near the front desk but they couldn't what their new partner looks like because they only see the back of the head.

"Detective Lanyon," Jim called out.

The person turned around and got up from their seat. Harvey's eyes widen not because their new partner was a woman but Mary, the woman Harvey had met last night.

"Jim Gordon," Jim held out his hand.

"Mary Lanyon," She shook it, "And I've heard a lot about you, the man determined to change the GCPD."

"This is my partner detective-"

"Harvey Bullock, "Mary finished.

"You two know each other?"

"You could say."

"Uh, Jim could I talk to you in private? Excuse us, Detective," Harvey pulled Jim away.

"What's wrong Harvey?" He asked.

"You know that girl I told you about earlier?" Jim nodded, "Well, that's here."

"Seriously?! You don't think that's gonna be a problem?" Jim asked.

"It won't be a problem, Detective Gordon," Mary cut in, "And I can assure that I keep my personal and professional lives separate."

A moment later they were called to the crime scene of where Ronald Danzer, a man whose Ponzi scheme stole half a billion from its investors, was carried off into the sky by a weather balloon. After they reached the scene, Jim and Mary went to look at the cart while Harvey went off to one of the cops in uniform. A minute later, he came back with a box.

"The car was loaded with bricks for ballast," Jim told Harvey.

"So, this Ronald Danzer cheated half of Gotham out of their savings, but before he could stand trial an unknown man cuffs him to a balloon? And there's no body, so, are we calling this murder?" Mary asked.

"Call it a public service. Danzer was a bum. He got what he deserved. I'm gonna go get a danish. It's what I deserve," He told them before walking off.

After Harvey got his danish and they were done with the scene, they returned to the Station. Jim and Mary were discussing the case when a man enters the main floor.

"Damn it! Somebody find me O'Brian. Get me some ice," He said.

"Yes, sir, lieutenant," An officer replied.

The man notices Jim and Mary before approaching them, "Who the hell are you too?"

"Jim Gordon."

"Mary Lanyon."

"Jim Gordon and Mary Lanyon. Bullock's new partners, right?" He asked.

"Yeah," They answered.

"Lieutenant Bill Cranston," The three shake hands," Bullock tells me you're a real boy scout, but not so much on you Lanyon."

"It's my first day," She told him.

"Right. He also said that you don't think we should be roughing up the skells?"

"They do have their rights," Jim answered.

"We'll have to remember I'll get that tattooed on my ass. Let me show you something, Gordon," Cranston grabs a trophy from an officer, "This was a gift from the Gotham Chamber of Commerce for years of service. I call him O'Brian. He also just happens to be the best interrogator on the force. Nice meeting you, Gordon. You too, Lanyon. Maybe be can get dinner sometime?" He walks back to the interrogation room, "Oh, Luke! Say hello to Sergeant O'Brian."

When the door closed they could hear the screams of the man being interrogated, "No! No!"

Mary and Jim ascend a few steps to the homicide bull ben, and they sat at their desks.

"We just met Lieutenant Cranston," Jim told Harvey.

"The man, the myth, the legend."

"He's a thug," Jim said.

"And a pig," Mary added.

"So no fingerprints. Those carts are too easy to buy or steal to trace. How are you coming on the death threats? He asked Harvey.

"I thought we talked about this," Harvey said.

Danzer was murdered. It's our job to catch murderers," Jim told him.

"Guy was a crook," Harvey shot back.

"Yes, but he wasn't convicted yet," Mary told Harvey.

"Tell that to the guys who killed themselves because he lost their savings. This guy was living high for thirty years while the city kissed his ass and gave him awards for being such a philanthropist."

"So we let his killer go free?" Jim asked.

"Guy walks in here holds out his hands I'll arrest him. Otherwise, I'm content justice was served."

"Like with the Waynes? That what you mean?" Jim questioned.

"Mario Pepper killed the Waynes. We killed Pepper. That case is closed," Harvey told Jim just before a man arrives with a girl.

"Detective Gordon? Davis Lamond from Juvenile Services, you asked to see Selina Kyle. Sign for custody," Lamond hands Jim a clips board, " When you finish, bring her to our facility on Water Street. She's scheduled to be transferred upstate tomorrow."

Selina Kyle walks closer to Harvey's desk and Mary noticed she is taking Harvey's pen but doesn't say anything.

"Yeah, that's gonna be delayed.

She has information about an investigation," Jim said as he handed the clipboard back to Lamond and he left.

Harvey notices her, "Would you mind stepping back a bit, please?" Selina backs away, "Wait a minute. Is that one of the kids that was snatched? Another closed case. What is it about the word "closed" you don't understand?"

"This is something else.

Just read the letters, track the balloons. I'll be back in an hour," Jim walked over to Selina.

"Yeah, boss. Get right on it," Harvey said sarcastically. As Jim and Selina leave, he searches his desk, "Where's my pen?"

Mary smiles but waits until Jim and Selina are out of the GCPD to tell him," The kid too it, Harvey."

"And you waited until now to tell me?! Why?"

"Simple: payback for not putting interest in the case."

After an hour of looking over the death threats, Jim came back without Selina Kyle and smelling like a sewer.

"What happened to you?" Mary asked.

"Selina Kyle happened. I took her to the ally, she told me what she knew from what happened that night, and said the killer drop a wallet in the sewer. So, I cuffed her to make sure she wouldn't escape while I went down to the sewer. Good news is I found the wallet, the bad news is she got away. Where's Harvey?"

"He said something getting something to eat," Mary replied.

Jim sits at his desk and calls child services as he scrapes off the sewage gunk off his shoes.

"Yeah, Detective James Gordon. One of your counselors brought me a girl this morning, and I signed for custody. That's what I'm saying, I can't bring her back, she got away. Yeah? Well, I'm not happy about it, either."

As he hangs up, two cops from the major crimes unit arrive. Allen walks to Gordon while Montoya sits on Mary's desk.

"On edge, Gordon?" Allen asked.

"I'm fine. How can I help you?" Jim asked.

"We were just, uh, wondering when you shot Cobblepot in the head and dumped his body in the river did Falcone pay? Or was that more of a "favor to the don" type thing?" Montoya asked.

Jim looks at them before telling them, "Whatever you heard, it's not true."

"Oh, so you mean you didn't kill Cobblepot? Or you didn't do it for Falcone?" Allen asked.

"We thought we'd give you a chance to tell us the truth. Cop to cop," Montoya coxed.

"You're not listening. I didn't kill him."

"Okay, so where were you on the night of September the 17th?" Allen asked.

"Are you really asking me this? Since when did Major Crimes become IA?" Jim questioned.

"When cops started doing hits for the mob," Montoya told him.

"You know, at the beginning of both the mob and the police, there are those cops who had to do something in return for the mob, but Jim isn't that kind of cop," Mary spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but who the hell are you?" Montoya asked.

"Mary Lanyon and you get can your ass off my desk," Mary nudged Montoya off her desk.

"Well, you can come back to me when you have actual proof. Until then, don't waste my time," Jim said before he walks off and bumps shoulders with Allen.

"Hey, Gordon, piece of advice. Take a shower. Because you stink like a sewer."

"Very keen observation, Allen. You should be a detective," Mary said sarcastically.

"You got some nerve, Lanyon," Allen commented.

"Well, my parents raised me not to be a complete and total bitch, unlike you too. So, why don't you stop putting your noses where they don't belong, or they might get ripped off," Marry warned them before walking off.

A while later, Gordon overlooks the precinct while Mary sits at her desk.

Harvey walks up to them and says, "There you are. We got the owner of a balloon factory downstairs. Says he's got something for us."

Jim turns around and says, "Montoya and Allen came by.

They accused me of killing Cobblepot."

"Damn."

"Somebody must've talked."

"Doesn't matter. The fact they're here means they got nothing and they're gonna get nothing. End of the day, no one cares about Cobblepot," Harvey told Jim.

"Because he deserved it? Like Danzer?" He asked.

"Don't make this into something bigger. You did what you had to do, and he did deserve it, he worked for Fish. She doesn't employ altar boys."

"What about Mario Pepper? He deserve what he got?"

"Hell, yes," Harvey replied, "He was a dirtbag for trying to shoot you. Remember? I thought we were done talking about this."

"We're done talking about this when the person who actually murdered Thomas and Martha Wayne is in jail. Not the person we killed for it," Jim said.

"For the last time, Gordon let it go."

"Or what? Am I gonna be the next person taken out to the pier to get a bullet in the head?" Jim asked.

Mary got up from her desk and walked over to them, "Alright, boys put the rulers away and zip up. We have an interview."

They walk to the interviewing room where the owner of the balloons.

"When I saw that balloon go up on the TV, I knew it was mine, " He told them, "I said to myself, "Jimmy boy, you better call the cops right away. Or they'll try and pin this on you."

"So it was you who called us? I thought my partner had gone to the trouble of tracking you down," Jim said, he and Mary looked at Harvey.

"How exactly was your balloon used to kill Ronald Danzer?" Harvey asked.

It was stolen by my bum of an ex-employee a month ago. Carl Smikers. That's what I get for hiring a kid," He replied.

"Did he ever mention Ronald Danzer?" Mary asked.

"Hell, no. I'm surprised if he even knew who Danzer was. We ain't talking about one of those intellectually superior types here."

"You got an address?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah, you find him see you can get back the others."

"The other what?" Jim asked.

"The other balloons. A grand a pop those things are. He stole four," He replied.

Jim, Mary, and Harvey share a look, realizing the "Balloonman" plans to kill at least three other people.

The next day, Jim, Harvey, and Mary go to Captain Essen's office. Essen turned on the tv and shows them the news.

"Don't matter if you a cop, you dirty, The Balloonman gonna get you," One man said.

"It's time the people of Gotham realize that they have to stand up for themselves," Another said.

"Hey, Balloonman ought to get to my landlord next. He's a crook. And his name is Harold-" An elderly woman said before Essen turned off the TV.

"This is wonderful. This is like my dream of how today was gonna go, "She said sarcastically, "Besides the black eye to the department, now we have a vigilante who kills bad cops."

"Cranston wasn't that bad," Harvey defended.

"But whatever he was or wasn't guilty of Cranston was a lieutenant in the G.C.P. D.

You don't get to go around killing cops. Where are you on this in the Danzer murder?"

Jim shows her a file on Carl Smikers, "We're looking for a man named Carl Smikers. He was an employee at the factory where the balloons were stolen."

"We have uniforms staking out his apartment, but he hasn't been back there since last night," Mary informed Essen.

"And you like him for this?" Essen asked.

"Oh, he's guilty. Leave me in a room with him, he'll be guilty," Harvey said.

"He'll be guilty if you beat it into him," Mary muttered.

"He's connected, but I'm not sure he's the one," Jim told her.

"He had weather balloons. Cranston and Danzer were killed with weather balloons. He's the guy."

"Smikers never graduated high school," Jim said.

"And he's never held a job for more than a year. He's also been busted for soliciting and

possession," Mary added.

"Tell her about the other balloons," Harvey told Jim.

"What other balloons?" Essen asked.

"Smikers' boss mentioned that four balloons are missing. There are two of them still out there," Jim replied.

"So two more targets? We have any sense who they might be?"

"Danzer and Cranston were both known figures and known to be dirty. Killer didn't need any special knowledge to target them," Jim answered.

"So it's likely the next target is public and known to be corrupt. Basically, every elected official in Gotham should stay indoors," Harvey said.

"Find him. Now," Essen told them.

"We will," Harvey said. Mary gave him a look like he's crazy.

They walk out of the office and to their desks.

"We will? What happened to the killer doing the city a favor?" Jim questioned, "You're gonna make us think you actually care."

"Yeah, I thought you were pro-balloon man?" Marry asked.

"You wanna kill a crook-financier, be my guest. You kill a cop, it's a job safety issue," Harvey told them as they walked down the steps.

"We need a plan," Jim said.

"Relax, one thing I do know is how to find someone."

A while later, Jim sits in the car while Mary sits on her motorcycle, and they watch Harvey talk with a couple of prostitutes. He walks back to the car and got nothing. Then beneath an overpass, Harvey knees and punches a man, Jim and Mary shoot him a look. Then they watch him with a food vendor. Harvey strides away unwrapping his food. Jim and Mary hurry after him.

"Hey," Mary called out, but Harvey didn't hear her.

"Hey. Yo. What did he tell you?" Jim asked.

"Nothing. I was just hungry," Harvey takes a bite, "Mm. Mm."

Less than an hour later, Jim, Harvey, and Mary walk through an apartment hallway.

"Our suspect had a prior for soliciting two years ago, right? One of my girls said he looked familiar, remembered he liked big, brawny types. She pointed me to that pimp, that guy who specialized in that. He remembered. . .," Harvey told them.

"After you roughed him up a little," Jim interrupted as the walked up the stairs.

"That he used to do deliveries for this, uh, dry cleaner, Mr. Chang he remembered the guy was a mahjong nut. He was into these Chinese bookies for five grand."

"And they sent you here?" Jim asked.

"By way of bike messengers, a guy that runs some pickpockets on the south side and a pot sticker joint the guy apparently loves," Harvey knocks on the door, "

Dragon Palace."

A woman answers the door, "We didn't order any"

" Carl Smikers?"

The woman glances to her right before shouting, "Run!" And tries to close the door on Harvey, Jim, and Mary but they push past her.

"G.C.P.D! You're under arrest!" Harvey shouted before the woman grabbed him and throws him around as Jim and Mary pin Carl Smikers to the ground.

"Don't move!" Harvey shouted before the woman shoves him over a couch. Mary keeps Carl down as Jim cuffs him.

The woman then lifts a TV and Harvey shouts, "A little help here!"

Mary stands up and aims her gun at the woman, "Put it down! I really don't want to shoot you, okay."

The woman complies and throws the TV aside. Harvey gets up and Mary a look before punching the woman.

"Was that really necessary?" Mary asked.

Harvey didn't reply and just cuffed the woman. Jim and Harvey put the two in the back of the car, and they drove back to the precinct. After Carl and the woman were booked, Carl was put in an interrogation room.

"I'm telling the truth. I didn't kill those guys. I mean, a cop? Why would I kill a cop?"

"Maybe because you're a thieving, cop-murdering pile of crap. But mind you, that's just a theory."

"You admit stealing the balloons?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, but I owed these loan sharks. And if I didn't pay them, they were gonna cut off stuff," Carl told them.

"Okay, if you didn't kill Danzer and Cranston, who did? Who did you sell the balloons to?" Mary asked him.

"I never saw his face. We had a drop-off point to exchange the balloons and money."

"You know what we got here, Jim? Mary? We got us a criminal mastermind. Not only is the murder weapon in the stratosphere but so are the bodies. It's the perfect crime," Harvey said.

"The bodies will come back."

Harvey and Jim share a confused glance, while Mary knew what he meant.

"What are you talking about?" Jim asked.

"You guys not know how weather balloons work?"

"Tell us, genius. Or I'll beat it out of you," Harvey threatened.

"Wait- Okay, they rise up and it gets colder and colder, and the balloon gets brittle and the helium expands."

"Then what?" Harvey asked.

"It pops," Mary answered, Jim and Harvey look at her.

"Yeah. She gets it," Carl said.

Not long after the interrogation, Jim, Mary, and Harvey went to a scene where an old woman, who was walking her dog, was killed by Cranston's body falling on her. When they arrived, crime techs and some uniformed officers were already there.

"I'm really starting to dislike this case. Where do you think they find shovels that big, huh?" Harvey joked.

Jim walks back to Harvey and Mary after he hung up from a call.

"We only have to worry about one more balloon," Jim told him.

"Who?" Harvey and Mary asked.

"Cardinal Quinn. He's meditating in his garden. Alvarez is on his way to the scene."

"Now, we're gonna have the church on our back. Great," Harvey said.

"Wait, wasn't he the guy who's accused of sexual abuse?" Mary asked.

"Yeah. Forget the fact that Quinn was known as "the diddling priest."

A crime tech man walked up to them with an evidence bag, "Here's what we found in Cranston's pockets. What wasn't smashed to bits."

Harvey took the bag and looks at a yellow document before turning to Jim, "Why is your name on this, Jim?"

Jim looks at Harvey confused before taking the bag and glances at the document and then at Harvey and Mary, "I know who the Balloonman is."

Once they returned to the precinct, Jim and Mary show Captain Essen what they have while Harvey calls up some of his informants.

"His name is Davis Lamond, 48. He's worked at Juvenile Services for 15 years. No priors," Jim told her.

"And he didn't show up at work today. And he hasn't been back to his apartment. We have uniforms at both," Mary added.

"You're positive he's the killer?" Essen asked them.

"We found a form on Cranston's body that I've given Lamond yesterday morning. Also, keys that opened Lamond's apartment. I'm guessing they had a scuffle. Cranston went through his pockets but Lamond managed to attach him to the balloon," Jim told her.

"What caused Lamond to snap?"

"We don't know yet," Mary replied.

"Lamond's coworkers describe him as thoughtful, dedicated, sweet. A few said that," Jim told Essen.

"Great, one of those sweet cop-killing vigilantes," Essen said sarcastically, "What about his last target?"

"Same profile as all the rest. Well-known. Seemingly respectable.

Actually corrupt."

"This is Gotham. That doesn't exactly narrow it down. Meanwhile, I have the mayor, city council half the city's judges and clergy hiding indoors screaming at the commissioner to find the guy.

Guess who he screams at?"

"We've got his photo out there. It's just a matter of time," Jim told her. Captain Essen then walks away.

Harvey hangs up a phone as Jim and Mary walk over, and tells them, "Nothing."

"Really? Your network of Chinese loan sharks and hookers came up empty?"

Mary's phone then rings, she takes it out and the caller ID read 'Dad'.

"You need to get that?" Jim asked.

"No, it's just my dad," She replied, "He'll call again besides we need to figure out where Lamond is, "Mary's phone rings again," See."

"It's fine, go talk with your dad, we'll be here," Jim insisted.

Mary walks a few feet away and answers her phone, "Hi, dad."

"Hi, sweetheart. How's your day going?" He asked.

"It was somewhat bad before you call and now it's worse. How the hell did you know I was in Gotham, I just moved back four days ago?"

"Sweetheart, you seem to be forgetting who I am. I have people all over Gotham, "He answered.

"Of course, "Mary rolled her eyes, "Why are you calling me?"

"I wanted to ask if you would like to join me for dinner tonight after you finished this Balloonman case of yours?"

"Fine. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"At Fish's, I have business there, and after I thought I could take you to the restaurant you would beg me to take you when you were little. Does that sound good with you?"

"Yeah, it sounds good. Look I got to go."

"Bye, Sweetheart."

"Bye, dad," Mary hangs up and turns around to see Jim leaving.

"Where's he going?" She asked Harvey.

"An abandoned building apparently," He answered. They followed Jim to the garage, he and Harvey got it the car while Mary got on her motorcycle and followed them to an abandoned building.

"What made you figure this place?" Harvey asked.

"The girl yesterday, Selina, she told me she was in a new juvie building. Lamond, the counselor, said the same thing. So I'm thinking: What happened to the old juvie building? Turns out, the city's getting ready to demo it," Jim said.

"Even if he was here, he's probably long gone. He's only got one balloon left. He knows we're closing in," Harvey then spots a weather balloon through the gate, "Or that's him right there."

Jim and Harvey get out of the car, while Mary gets off her motorcycle. As they cross the street, they take out their guns. They make their way through the gate with their weapons at the ready as they walk down a narrow driveway between buildings. They come to a courtyard where an unmarked cargo van is parked.

Harvey heads around the driver's side of the van, while Mary and Jim alertly proceed to the opened back doors. Behind the van, a weather balloon floats above a rickety ice cream cart secured by a cable. Jim and Mary peer into the back of the van.

"Bullock!" Jim shouts.

Harvey emerges around the van and is held at gunpoint by Lamond, who stays hidden behind him.

"Drop the gun now!"

"I can't do that, detective, I'm not done yet.

"One more time, drop it," Mary warned him.

"You should be helping me. Both of you," Lamond said.

"You're wasting your breath.

My partners think you're as bad as the scum you kill," Harvey told Lamond, "Me, I can see how you're doing us a favor, so don't shoot me, all right?"

"You believe as I do. You're the one who caught those child snatchers. You risked your life."

"So did I," Harvey told him.

"You wanna protect the innocent?" Lamond asked them.

"Yes, we have laws for that," Jim told him.

"And what good are laws when they require men like your Lieutenant Cranston to implement them? And Ronald Danzer? You think he would have seen the inside of a jail? Or that priest? Why didn't the law punish him? I have given my life to the lost children of Gotham because I wanted to make a difference. You know what kind of difference I made? None. Because the people running this city feed off the weak, and the law protects them. When your mayor rounded up all those children to send off to that prison upstate I decided no more. I would teach them there are consequences. So why don't you ask yourself, detective. Who are you fighting for? A mayor in the mob's pocket, cops on the take or for the weak and the innocent? Who are you finally? Forget it."

Lamond aimes his over Harvey's shoulder and shoots at Jim and Mary, but the duck around the van. Harvey grabs Lamond and hits him several times before cuffing him to the cable.

"No, no! Aah!" Lamond cried as he rises with the balloon.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mary asked Harvey.

"How do you like that?" Harvey shouts.

"Grab him!" Jim said as he holsters his gun.

"How does it feel you're hoisted by your own petard?"

Jim jumps onto the ice cream cart and grabs onto Lamond's legs.

"No, Jim! Jim, what are you doing? Jim, let go!" Harvey grabs Lamond's gun off the ice cream cart.

"He's saving the man's life, idiot," Mary told him.

"Shoot it! Shoot the balloon!" Jim shouts.

"Jim! Let go!" Harvey told him.

"Shoot it!"

"Just let go!"

"Shoot it now!"

Harvey fires the gun, and it hits the ballon, making it pop. Both Jim and Lamond land on the van, and then Lamond roll off. Harvey and Mary look at Jim as he slowly sits up. Harvey shakes his head at Jim, who looks at the ground before giving him a thumbs up. Mary called for an ambulance for Jim and Lamond. Mary called for an ambulance for Jim and Lamond. When it arrived, they cleared Jim before putting Lamond on a gurney.

"Hold on. Give me a second," Jim said, the paramedics step aside, and he leans over Lamond's gurney.

"There will be more like me, detective. You know that, don't you?"

"Not if we do our job. And We Will.

I Will."

"You had your chance. All of you."

"Who was your last target?" Jim asked, but Lamond didn't answer. Jim nodded at the Paramedics, and they put Lamond into the back of the ambulance before driving to the hospital.

Mary looked at her watch and then at Jim and Harvey, "I got to go, I promised my dad that we'd have dinner tonight. See you guys tomorrow."

They waved her goodbye as she walked to her motorcycle. Mary drove her motorcycle and parked it in the garage of a nice six-story apartment building. She walked into her top floor apartment and got all ready for her dinner with her dad. She put on a fancy short-sleeved red dress, a light red lipstick, a sliver, and black mask before heading out. Outside waiting for she was a limousine.

"Good evening, Miss. I am here to escort you to Fish's."

The driver opens the door for her and closes it when she got in. It was close to an hour before they reached Fish's. Mary entered the club and saw her father talking to Fish.

Her father looks at her and smiles, "Ah, there's my little girl," He walks up and hugs her. He let's go and turns to Fish, "You remember my little girl?"

"Of course. How could anyone forget Mz. Thorn Hyde, the woman who both the police and criminals fear. So, what brings you to my fine establishment?"

"I wanted her to meet me here before I take her out to dinner to give her an official welcome back to Gotham," Her father answered.

"My, my, my, how long has it been? nine? ten years if I'm not mistaken. So, why brings you back after so long?" Fished asked.

"Simple really, Gotham is a part of me and no matter what road I take I will always be led home," Mary answered.

Her father smiles before saying, "We better hurry. I made sure they revered a private dining room. Goodbye, Fish."

"Goodbye, Carmine. It was a pleasure seeing you. And you as well, Mz. Hyde. "

"Likewise, Fish," Mary said as she and her father left the club, and headed to dinner. As they drove to the restaurant, she could tell that something bad was going to happen in Gotham.


End file.
